Sasu-gay
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: Hinata naksir Naruto, lalu Naruto naksir siapa? Apa benar Naruto dan Sasuke pasangan gay? Hadeeuuh, kenapa pula Sakura yang repot. "Putuskan Naruto."/"Apa maksudmu, Pink?"/"Sebagai gantinya kau mendapatkan aku."
1. Chapter 1

**SASU-GAY**

by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi lelaki yang kau taksir selama sebulanan ini ternyata _gay_?"

Itu adalah respon pertama yang diberikan Sakura kepada sahabat lavendernya, Hinata, yang saat ini sedang curhat tentang patah hatinya Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini Hinata curhat mengenai kisah cintanya kepada Sakura, dan rasanya seolah baru kemarin Hinata terdengar berbunga-bunga. Jadi kenapa kondisinya sekarang berbalik 180 derajat?

"Apa kau sudah mengonfirmasi isu ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Semua orang membicarakannya, Sakura. Dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat dia dan pasangan _gay_ nya berpelukan di koridor." Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari mata cantik Hinata.

Ada perusahaan advertising yang baru pindah ke gedung di mana Sakura dan Hinata bekerja saat ini. Tepat satu lantai di bawah kantor mereka. Menurut cerita dari Hinata, perusahaan tersebut dipimpin oleh dua orang bos muda yang sangat tampan, yang salah satunya beruntung karena kejatuhan cinta Hinata, _the prettiest girl of_ Konoha Tower. Sayang sekali Sakura, yang baru kembali dari dinas di cabang Sunagakure sejak dua bulan yang lalu, belum pernah melihat keduanya. Pekerjaan Sakura memang mengharuskannya untuk rajin-rajin melakukan sidak ke cabang untuk memastikan aktivitas bisnis perusahaan mereka berjalan lancar.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, Hinata. Dari ceritamu, aku tahu bahwa kau belum pernah berbicara dengan si Naruto ini. Tidak, _say hello_ tidak termasuk kategori 'berbicara' yang kumaksud," Sakura buru-buru menambahkan saat Hinata mencoba membantah. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa sepatah-hati ini? Bukankah perasaanmu seharusnya masih dangkal?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Perasaan manusia tidak tergantung pada seberapa lama kau mengenal orang lain atau seberapa sering kau berinteraksi dengannya. Dan Naruto-kun sangat manis. Bukan hanya wajah dan karirnya saja yang bagus, tapi juga sifatnya. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertemuan pertama."

Sakura tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. _Yeah, girl and love. Cliche_.

"Oke, oke. Anggap saja itu benar," kata Sakura menyerah. "Saat ini aku belum tau apa yang harus kita lakukan. Biarkan aku menilai situasinya dulu. Tapi aku berjanji, jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, aku akan melakukannya."

Hinata mengangguk. "Jadi besok kau masuk kerja?"

"Tidak juga. Aku mau libur dulu sehari sebelum berkutat dengan _report-report_ yang menyebalkan itu," jawab Sakura yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, yang mana yang namanya Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat dia dan Hinata berada di kafetaria di lantai dasar Konoha Tower untuk makan siang.

"Yang rambutnya kuning, pakai kemeja oranye, arah jam dua. Tidak, tidak, jangan menoleh, Sakura," kata Hinata buru-buru. Dia sendiri menatap lurus ke arah mangkuk supnya.

Sakura meneliti sejenak. "Kau bilang dia sangat tampan." Sakura memutar matanya.

"Memang. Dan kau pasti sudah sering dengar, tampan itu relatif," bela Hinata.

"Memang. Dan kau pasti sudah sering dengar, jelek itu mutlak," balas Sakura. "Biar kutebak. Pasangan _gay_ nya yang berambut _dark blue_ di sebelahnya kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Si _big boss_."

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dari tingkah laku objek yang sedang Sakura amati. Bukan berarti Sakura kenal banyak pasangan _gay_ , namun si kuning dan si raven ini bersikap biasa saja. Mereka hanya makan dan mengobrol. Lebih tepatnya si kuning berceloteh dan si raven mendengarkan. Atau setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura sebelum melihat adegan berikutnya.

Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar adegan paling klise dalam peradaban umat manusia. Si Naruto ini, yang ternyata sangat ceroboh, makan dengan serampangan sampai-sampai membuat saos menempel di sudut bibirnya. Dan kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak kelanjutannya kan? Si raven—ingatkan Sakura untuk menanyakan namanya pada Hinata—mengambil tisu dan mengelap sudut bibir Naruto, meskipun disertai dengan omelan.

Demi kolor Merlin. _It's so gay_.

Sakura tersedak udara dan terbatuk-batuk dengan hebohnya sampai-sampai membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk duo kuning-raven, sementara Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura sambil tetap menatap ke mangkuk sup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian di kafetaria, Sakura menjadi lebih intens memerhatikan pasangan _gay_ tersebut di setiap kesempatan. Dia juga melakukan riset kecil-kecilan terhadap perilaku _gay_ —apa saja yang bisa menyebabkan seseorang memiliki kecenderungan menyukai sesama, bagaimana cara mengubahnya, bahkan istilah-istilah yang biasanya akrab dalam dunia _gay_. Berdasarkan pengamatan itu lah Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dalam hubungan mereka, Naruto adalah uke dan Sasuke—nama si raven— adalah seme-nya. Tertukar? Tidak, tidak. Meskipun Naruto terlihat lebih aktif dan agresif, kentara sekali bahwa Sasuke lah yang lebih banyak memberi ( _semeru_ ) bantuan dan perlindungan, dan sebaliknya, Naruto lebih banyak menerima ( _ukeru_ ).

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat ide yang, menurutnya, cemerlang. _Everything is fair in love and war, isn't it?_ Dan persahabatan terkadang butuh pengorbanan. Dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan menekan nomor Hinata. "Hinata, siapkan dirimu. Besok ajak Naruto makan bersamamu, pisahkan dia dari Sasuke, dan sisanya biar aku yang urus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, _right_?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan baki makanannya di meja Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya sekilas saat Sakura duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Aku boleh duduk di sini kan?"

"Untuk apa bertanya jika kau memang sudah duduk di situ," sahut Sasuke kalem.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Putuskan Naruto."

Sumpit Sasuke terhenti di udara mendengar perkataan Sakura, yang nadanya terlalu ringan sampai-sampai Sasuke pikir dia salah dengar. Dia menoleh ke samping, memerhatikan Sakura yang tetap makan dengan santainya. Apa memang dia salah dengar?

"Apa maksudmu, Pink?"

 _Yes_ , umpan dimakan.

Sakura meletakkan sendoknya, menyeruput air mineral, lalu menatap Sasuke tepat di manik hitamnya. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi denganmu. Lihat," Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang sama. Tak jauh dari meja mereka tampak Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol. Naruto dengan pembawaannya yang selalu ceria, dan Hinata yang terlihat malu-malu tapi antusias. "Itu sahabatku, Hinata. Kau sudah pernah dengar tentang dia kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan aku simpulkan bahwa kau juga pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang aku. Banyak yang bilang kami satu paket." Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Sebagian besar laki-laki di gedung ini naksir Hinata. Sayangnya Naruto-mulah yang dicintai Hinata." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. "Kau tahu kan di negara ini menyukai sesama jenis masih belum legal? Dan kau pasti juga tahu betapa kejamnya _society_ dalam menghakimi perilaku orang lain." Sakura menunggu Sasuke mencerna perkataannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Hubunganmu dengan Naruto tidak akan berhasil. Itu hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua. Dan juga sahabatku."

Setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Sasuke bereaksi. "Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku ingin mengajukan penawaran kepadamu." _Here we go_. Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Lepaskan Naruto. Biarkan dia bersama dengan Hinata. Dan sebagai gantinya," dalam gerakan yang cepat Sakura menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, "kau mendapatkan aku. Aku akan membantumu untuk kembali normal."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sungguh, tadi itu adalah tindakan paling nekat yang pernah dia lakukan. Ini lah ide cemerlang yang Sakura maksud. Mendistraksi _seme_ dan menjauhkannya dari _uke_. Kalian pasti mengira dia narsis kan? Menganggap diri sendiri sebagai anugerah tuhan yang paling indah dan semua pria menginginkannya? Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Hinata memang mendapatkan peringkat sebagai _the prettiest girl_ , namun gelar Sakura bahkan lebih tinggi lagi— _the hottest girl_. Dan pria normal mana yang tidak menginginkan Sakura? Dia cerdas, cantik, dengan bentuk tubuh yang akan membuat malu Megan Fox, memiliki karir yang cemerlang sebagai General Manager SKAI (Satuan Kerja Audit Internal) di usia 25 tahun, dan jika itu belum cukup, latar belakang keluarganya yang terpandang dan kaya raya akan menjadi atribut yang manis untuk melengkapi ketenarannya. Tapi Sakura lupa, Sasuke kan bukan pria normal. Benar… kan?

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari seringai Sasuke.

" _Well then_ ," ujar Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyiapkan diri saat tangan Sasuke meraih tengkuknya dan membuatnya menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke. Dan dia lebih tidak siap lagi ketika bibir Sasuke memagut bibirnya dengan setengah memaksa. Intens, menuntut, dan sensasinya membuat Sakura merasa seperti _jelly_. Saat ciuman panas itu berakhir, Sakura merasakan puluhan tatapan tertuju kepada mereka diiringi dengan siulan heboh di mana-mana. Dan suara Sasuke menambah keterkejutannya. " _Welcome to the hell_ , Sa-ku-ra."

 _Evil smirk_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A** **uthor's** **B** **acot** **A** **rea** **-**

Singkat? Didoakan aja ya supaya ada ide dan waktu buat nulis yang lebih panjang. Maaf untuk TNG yang belum sempat diupdate. Jangan lelah menunggu ya. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**SASU-GAY**

(Sasuke version)

by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengakhiri teleponnya. Sedikit takjub, dia masih memandangi ponsel pintar itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya, Naruto.

"Itachi," jawabnya irit.

 _Tumben sekali_ , pikir Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Konan sudah melahirkan. Anaknya laki-laki,"

Naruto refleks memeluk Sasuke, menyalurkan rasa suka citanya. "Wah, selamat ya, Teme."

Bukannya membalas pelukan Naruto, Sasuke justru berkata dingin, "Lepaskan, sebelum tanganmu kupatahkan."

Sambil bersungut-sungut Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau ini jahat sekali, Teme. Dasar _tsundere_." Namun sesaat kemudian wajah Naruto kembali cerah ketika menoleh ke belakang. "Hai, Hinata-chan. Mau ke kantin juga?"

Sasuke dan sahabat kuningnya itu memang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kafetaria saat ponselnya berdering. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk dan berjalan cepat mendahului mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit? Wajahnya pucat kan, Teme? Apa sebaiknya aku belikan dia obat?"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Ya, dan itu bisa jadi celah untukmu menyatakan cinta,"

"Ish, kau ini tidak romantis sekali. Aku tidak mau menyatakan cinta sambil memberikan obat. Harusnya pria membawakan bunga, boneka atau coklat saat menyatakan cinta, tahu," kata Naruto sok tahu, seolah-olah dia sudah _expert_ dalam urusan cinta. "Ngomong-ngomong, Teme, apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari? Benar kan dia bekerja di gedung ini?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Memang, kepindahan perusahaan mereka ke gedung ini bukan tanpa alasan. Selain karena bisnis mereka yang semakin besar dan membutuhkan tempat yang lebih luas untuk menampung karyawan, Sasuke memiliki misi pribadi; menemukan gadis aneh yang dilihatnya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback on_

Hari itu Sasuke berangkat kerja sedikit lebih lambat daripada biasanya, padahal pagi itu dia harus menghadiri meeting penting dengan calon investor kelas kakap. Salahkan Naruto yang memaksanya ikut berpesta di klub langganan mereka pada hari kerja.

Jangan bayangkan bahwa kondisi jalanan di Jepang akan lengang sehingga kau bisa ngebut di jalanan memburu waktu. Jalanan di Jepang juga kadang macet seperti di negara katulistiwa nun jauh di sana, hanya saja bedanya para pengendara tetap tertib dan tidak menambah kisruh dengan suara klakson yang tidak ada gunanya. Musim panas yang dikombinasikan dengan debu dan polusi seperti saat ini cenderung membuat orang jadi lebih mudah marah, jadi jangan memancing emosi orang lain.

Sasuke mengendarai Maybach Exelero kebanggaannya sambil sesekali melirik jam di dashboard. Jangan salah paham, bukannya Sasuke sombong, hanya saja memanjakan diri dengan hasil usaha sendiri tidak ada salahnya kan? Dan siapa yang mau repot-repot menaiki transportasi umum di cuaca yang panas dan berpolusi seperti saat ini jika kau punya alternatif transportasi lain yang jauh lebih baik?

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di lampu merah. Saat itulah dia melihat pemandangan yang—menurutnya—anomali. Di samping mobilnya ada seorang gadis yang duduk di boncengan motor. Tidak, bukan wajahnya yang aneh, melainkan ekspresinya. Dalam kondisi sekitar yang membuat semua orang menutup rapat wajah—kalau bisa sekalian tubuh—mereka, gadis itu justru membuka lebar-lebar kaca helmnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Gadis itu seolah sedang menikmati cuaca dan menyambut matahari.

Menikmati cuaca? Dalam kondisi seperti ini? _Oh, come on_. Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Tepat sebelum Sasuke akan mengalihkan tatapannya, mata itu terbuka dan bersibobok dengan obsidian miliknya. Zamrud. Kata itulah yang pertama terbayang dalam benak Sasuke saat melihat mata hijau cemerlang itu. Dengan sisa-sisa senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya, gadis itu seolah terlalu sempurna untuk berada di dalam frame lalu lintas yang absurd ini. Wajahnya sangat cantik, dengan warna mata dan rambut yang tak biasa— _pink_! Sasuke masih menatapnya terpesona saat motor yang ditumpangi gadis itu perlahan menjauh. Lampu hijau.

Bagaikan tersihir, Sasuke lantas mengikuti motor tersebut sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung. Gadis itu turun dari boncengan dan buru-buru masuk ke lobi, sementara si pengendara motor melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sasuke terkekeh melihat langkah gadis tersebut yang nyaris terbirit-birit. Terlambat juga sepertinya.

 _Juga_?

Sasuke tersentak ketika teringat dengan meetingnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Sasuke langsung tancap gas sambil menggumamkan 'Konoha Tower' dalam hati.

 _Flashback off_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pindah ke Konoha Tower, tentu saja Sasuke berusaha mencari gadis tersebut, tapi anehnya sampai saat ini Sasuke belum melihat satu orang pun yang berkepala pink. Sempat terpikir olehnya jangan-jangan rambut pink tersebut adalah wig, atau Sasuke salah lihat warna rambutnya, atau bahkan gadis itu tidak bekerja di sini. Bisa saja kan dia hanya menghadiri meeting, seperti yang sering Sasuke lakukan. Masalahnya Sasuke hanya sendirian mencari sang gadis di tengah ratusan, bahkan ribuan, penghuni Konoha Tower. Sifatnya yang terlalu _tsundere_ mencegahnya untuk bertanya pada siapapun tentang keberadaan gadis berambut pink itu. Naruto saja hanya tahu bahwa dia sedang mencari seorang gadis, tanpa penjelasan lebih detail.

"Sas, daripada kau mencari gadis yang tidak jelas nyata atau tidak, bagaimana kalau kau coba berpacaran dengan gadis lain saja?"

Perkataan tiba-tiba dari Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Saat ini, lagi-lagi keduanya berada di kafetaria untuk makan siang. Makanan di sana memang sangat enak, jadi hampir seluruh karyawan lebih memilih makan siang di sana ketimbang harus mencari tempat lain di luar gedung.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang sahabat Hinata-chan? Banyak yang bilang dia jauh lebih cantik dari pada Hinata-chan." Naruto mencomot teriyaki Sasuke tanpa ijin. "Tapi entah lah, aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Yang jelas otaknya sudah pasti cerdas. Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia sudah menjabat sebagai GM di usia 25 tahun." Kembali Naruto mencomot makanan Sasuke. "Aku rasa kalian pasti cocok."

"Diam kau, berisik," kata Sasuke. Dilihatnya sisa saos di sudut bibir sahabatnya. Itu membuatnya mual, jadi dia langsung mengambil tisu dan menggosokkannya ke mulut Naruto. "Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara. Dan berhenti mengambil makanan orang lain."

"Dasar pelit," sungut Naruto, mengambil alih tisu demi menyelamatkan bibirnya dari bahaya lecet.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk keras yang membuat keduanya menoleh. _Itu dia!_ Itu si pinky yang selama ini Sasuke cari. Dia duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil terbatuk-batuk sementara Hianata mengusap punggunggnya sambil menunduk.

 _Aneh_ , pikir Sasuke. _Kenapa dia bersama dengan Hinata? Apa dia sahabat Hinata yang tadi diceritakan Naruto?_ What a small world. Gagasan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Jika memang benar begitu, Sasuke yakin jalannya akan mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian di kafetaria, tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mencari tahu mengenai sosok gadis pink tersebut. Sakura—nama gadis itu—ternyata sangat populer di Konoha Tower, bahkan di Konoha City sekalipun. Setiap hari Sasuke mendengar ada saja yang membicarakan Sakura. Pujian dari para lelaki dan kedengkian dari para wanita. Sasuke juga jadi sering melihat Sakura, seolah dunia ikut mendukung niat Sasuke untuk pdkt. Di kafetaria, di lobi gedung, di basement, bahkan di tempat paling aneh seperti lorong menuju toilet di lantai dasar sekalipun. Sayangnya setiap kali Sasuke melihat Sakura, selalu ada Hinata di sebelahnya, seperti Naruto yang juga selalu ada di sebelah Sasuke. Kebetulan… kan?

Bukannya Sasuke keberatan—melihat duo _dynamite body_ seperti itu bagaikan suntikan vitamin tersendiri bagi para lelaki, Sasuke akui itu—namun jika begini terus kapan Sasuke punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura?

"Sasuke, _right_?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan—lagi-lagi seolah dunia mendukungnya—wajah cantik Sakura lah yang menyambutnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura akan muncul tepat di saat dia memikirkannya. Dilihatnya Sakura meletakkan baki makanan kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahnya yang juga sedang menikmati makan siang.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini kan?"

 _Absolutely yes._ Alih-alih mengatakan itu, Sasuke justru menjawab kalem, "Untuk apa bertanya jika kau memang sudah duduk di situ."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai menyendok makanannya. Tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri, dia mulai penasaran kenapa Sakura menghampirinya. Haruskah Sasuke bertanya?

"Putuskan Naruto."

Sumpit Sasuke terhenti di udara mendengar perkataan Sakura, yang nadanya terlalu ringan sampai-sampai Sasuke pikir dia salah dengar. _Apanya yang diputuskan?_ Sasuke menoleh ke samping, memerhatikan Sakura yang tetap makan dengan santainya. Apa memang dia salah dengar?

"Apa maksudmu, Pink?"

Dilihatnya Sakura meletakkan sendok dan menyeruput air mineral. Kemudian Sakura menatapnya tepat di manik hitamnya. Emerald yang indah.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi denganmu. Lihat." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang sama. Tak jauh dari meja mereka tampak Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol. _Hn, pantas saja dia belum kembali. Rupanya Naruto sudah mulai bergerak_ "Itu sahabatku, Hinata. Kau sudah pernah dengar tentang dia kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan aku simpulkan bahwa kau juga pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang aku. Banyak yang bilang kami satu paket." Sasuke mengangguk lagi. _Of course_. "Sebagian besar laki-laki di gedung ini naksir Hinata. Sayangnya Naruto-mulah yang dicintai Hinata." Mata jernih itu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu kan di negara ini menyukai sesama jenis masih belum legal? Dan kau pasti juga tahu betapa kejamnya _society_ dalam menghakimi perilaku orang lain." Tentu saja Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? "Hubunganmu dengan Naruto tidak akan berhasil. Itu hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua. Dan juga sahabatku."

Ah, Sasuke mengerti. Ini semua tentang gosip itu. Menurut Sasuke, dunia ini sangat tidak adil. Ketika dua orang wanita terlalu lengket satu sama lain—makan bersama, ke toilet bersama, belanja bersama, bergandengan tangan, bahkan berpelukan sekalipun—orang-orang akan mengatakan, "Mereka sahabat baik. _So sweet_." Tapi bagi laki-laki, jangankan melakukan kontak fisik, sekedar sering terlihat berdua saja orang-orang akan langsung berasumsi bahwa mereka gay dan berkomentar buruk.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku ingin mengajukan penawaran kepadamu." Sakura terlihat gugup saat mengatakan itu, namun matanya menyiratkan tekad yang kuat. "Lepaskan Naruto. Biarkan dia bersama dengan Hinata. Dan sebagai gantinya—," dalam gerakan yang cepat Sasuke merasa ditarik ke depan hingga bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal. Bibir Sakura. Kecupan itu berlangsung cepat. Saking cepatnya Sasuke bahkan belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Dengan wajah semerah tomat Sakura melanjutkan, "—kau mendapatkan aku. Aku akan membantumu untuk kembali normal." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya dengan canggung.

 _Penawaran yang luar biasa,_ pikir Sasuke. Manusia mana yang menolak melepaskan kotoran demi mendapatkan berlian? Bukan berarti Sasuke menganggap Naruto kotoran atau apa, hanya saja melepaskan hubungan yang memang sejak awal tidak ada adalah pekerjaan yang luar biasa mudah. Apalagi jika diberi imbalan yang memang sejak awal sangat dia inginkan. Sasuke jadi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi Uchiha tidak tertawa, kan? Jadi sebagai gantinya dia hanya menyeringai.

" _Well then_ ," ujarnya. Sasuke meraih tengkuk Sakura hingga membuatnya menoleh, kemudian menciumnya dengan intens dan menuntut. _Sial, ini saja tidak cukup_. Tapi Sasuke harus puas untuk saat ini mengingat puluhan tatapan tertuju kepada mereka diiringi dengan siulan heboh di mana-mana. Toh Sakura sudah menjadi miliknya dan masih banyak waktu bagi Sasuke untuk merealisasikan semua fantasi di kepalanya. " _Welcome to the hell_ , Sa-ku-ra."

 _Evil smirk_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's** **Bacot** **Area-**

Ah, ntah kenapa saya sendiri gak begitu puas dengan cerita ini, apalagi reader-san ya ("-_-)


End file.
